Bloody End
by weber12
Summary: Veamos... Una pequeña idea suelta, escrito en un "one-shot", prevengo... Gracias por leerlo. Si le gusta, deje un "comment", porfis. Se le agradece! No sé qué "rating" ponerle... Ahí va una T, por aquello! XD. Dios le bendiga...!


_Bien… Fic en "one-shot", escrito al aire hace mucho tiempo. Espero que le guste…_

_A ver, _The Mentalist_ no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Cualquier parecido con el episodio final de la segunda temporada, es mera coincidencia… Esperemos._

**BLOODY END**

No se sabe si es de noche o de madrugada. El ambiente está frío, húmedo y solitario. No hay ninguna señal de vida... Sólo la de un hombre, inconciente, en el suelo.

Es una habitación muy grande. La duda y el miedo pueden subir por la espina, porque se sabe que allí, en algún lugar de la oscuridad, hay alguien...

Patrick Jane, herido, despierta. Un terrible dolor le recorre la cabeza y el pecho. Está sucio, golpeado y tiene un hilillo de sangre en el labio. Sabe bien, demasiado bien, que si no se mueve, morirá.

Está solo. No sabe cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que él y Red John (¡oh, sí: Red John!) se toparon de narices. Había seguido su rastro mucho tiempo, en un intricado ajedrez en busca de la más ingeniosa y mortal jugada. Ahora, él está en jaque, y no sabe cómo salir del hueco en el que se metió.

Se endereza, muy despacio, cuidando su espalda. Escucha un goteo, el retumbar de una tubería. El corazón empieza a acelerarse, cargado de adrenalina. Luego del golpe, no supo que fue de él, de Red John, o de... Por Dios.

Busca alrededor... Solo. La única luz proviene de una pobre lámpara, puesta allí con el motivo de esclarecerle la oscuridad... De torturarlo con la impotencia. Mira alrededor de nuevo, en busca de la salida. Nada.

Las paredes, mohosas, recubiertas de baba, le indican que está bajo tierra, que no puede escapar si no es hacia arriba... Una gota le cae en la nariz. Debe estar bajo una cañería, algo parecido... Completamente aislado de cualquier otro ser humano, de cualquiera que pueda oírlo.

Descubre, tal como lo pensó, la única trampilla en el techo. Se abre por fuera. Suspira, intentando controlarse.

¿Qué está haciendo Red John?... No puede pensar... ¿Qué le hizo a las personas que venían tras él? ¿Qué ocurrió con Lisbon, que estaba tan cerca?...

Oye pasos arriba. Calmos, firmes, se acercan hasta la trampilla. Un reflejo lo hace levantarse, ignorando el dolor, y alejarse de la puerta. Está cojeando... Recuerda que el asesino le atestó un golpe en la cabeza, y luego otro en la pierna, con algo largo y duro... Recuerda, mareado, que alguien gritó su nombre... Recuerda que él había gritado, muy fuerte, para que se alejase...

Escucha una risa. Una risa asquerosa, cruel, divertida... Parece que la ha escuchado toda la vida, y la reconoce sin ningún problema... Los pasos se alejan... Su cuerpo se relaja. Sabe Dios dónde tiene la cámara...

De golpe, la trampilla se abre y cae una escalera de cuerda. Aguanta la respiración, pero nadie desciende... No necesita más para saber que lo invitan a subir. Recuerda un rostro amoroso, infantil, uno sereno, sabio... Las lágrimas lo inundan. Renqueando, suspira y empieza el ascenso...

Arriba no está más claro que abajo. Puede sentir una segunda respiración allí, en una sombra.

No necesita hablarle. No necesita nada más para saber lo que va a pasar... Se sienta, cansado, en el suelo. Está agotado de luchar, de sobrevivir, mientras los rostros de sus amadas aún lo persiguen algunas veces, de noche. Pronto estará con ellas. Así no puede contra John, está muy débil. Sabe que no importa cuánto haga, morirá, de una u otra forma... Por lo menos, lo intentará.

El hombre le dirige algunas palabras, lúgubres, secas. Él responde de la misma forma, inmutado. Red John camina por un pasillo, Jane se levanta y lo sigue, con dificultad. John le explica lo que hará, le explica por qué lo hace... No le gusta matar hombres... ¿Para qué? No son lindos, son mucho más despreciables que las mujeres. Sin embargo, no le gusta perder, y debe terminar con el que se burló de él... "Ya sabes cómo es el mundo artístico".

Ascienden. Suben escaleras. Jane no puede. John le toma de un brazo y le ayuda a subir. Dice que debe ser fuerte, que ya casi se termina. Jane lo sigue, humilde, lleno de rencor, de odio, acumulado durante años... Años completos de tortura, de pensar ese momento... E, impotente, busca salir de allí.

Llegan a la parte superior de un edificio abandonado. Ahora sí, John le indica a Jane que puede sentarse. Es casi caballeroso, el muy miserable.

Jane se sienta, flaqueando. Tiene algo en la mano, que oculta entre la palma y la camisa... Un último intento, desesperado, de vengarse... John, amable, se le acerca, y le indica que debe ponerse en pie... No quiere matar a un rival como un canalla, no hoy.

El hombre, devastado, asustado, implacable, se pone en pie. Red John habla, tranquilo, de los beneficios del tabaco en la presión, de cualquier cosa, ya no presta atención... Calcula el golpe...Lo tiene listo...

"... ¿Sabes?, y la pobre mujer gritaba tanto. No quería matarla, no teniéndote a ti. Quedó por ahí, por si te interesa... Ojalá la encuentren, si no, tal vez muera de frío. Es una lástima que acabase así., era muy linda... Ahora, Patrick, microbio, mírame, quiero que me veas cuando te mate..."

¿Lisbon?

"¿Qué le hiciste?", suelta, de pronto, iracundo.

"¿Cómo? Yo, nada... Aún. Vamos, Pat, ¡alégrame con esa sonrisa tuya!... ¡Ja ja ja!"

Jane ya no piensa. Se olvida del dolor, de la muerte, del peligro. Le salta encima, le clava un pedazo de madera en el cuello... Red John, con un grito, furioso, lo empuja con facilidad hacia el suelo. Le grita insultos, lo llama estúpido, lo patea... Le apunta con un arma...

¡Suenan disparos, un vidrio se quiebra! La sangre salpica, mancha el suelo, mancha a Jane.

El cuerpo de Red John cae sobre él. Asustado, quieto, lo mira, está sobre su pecho... ¿Qué?...

Escucha pasos. Voltea... Teresa Lisbon entra en el edificio, con un arma en la mano. Tiene una expresión de terror, corre hacia ambos. Ayuda a su amigo a quitarse de encima al asesino. Ninguno piensa en lo que acaba de pasar. Ninguno capta que Lisbon acababa de matar a Red John... Y no Jane... Que todo acabó, que toda aquella absurda pesadilla había terminado...

Se miran, se hablan por los ojos.

Los de ella, asustados, le piden perdón, lo llaman idiota, lo abrazan. 

Los de él, aliviados, humedecidos, asustados, dicen "Gracias"…


End file.
